Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 113
"Merger of The Big Five, Part 3", known as "Defeat It! Five God Dragon" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirteenth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime. It first aired in Japan on July 2, 2002 and in the United States on January 31, 2004. Summary After drawing The Big Five's most strongest monster, the ritual monster, Five-Headed Dragon, on his draw phase, Leichter then adds a Ritual Magic Card to his hand - due to the effect of Altar of Mist, played by Johnson three turns ago - he chooses Dragon Revival Ritual, which allows him to summon the Five-Headed Dragon from his hand by sacrificing five monsters. Joey is confused as Leichter does not have five, let alone one monster on the field, with the exception of his Deck Master, Jinzo which hasn't been called to the field yet. Leichter then reminds Joey that Jinzo technically isn't his only Deck Master, as all five of The Big Five are using Tristan's body and all have their own deck master. Joey and Yami Yugi then realise that The Big Five plan on sacrificing all five of their Deck Masters to summon their most powerful monster. Tea comments on this move, stating that it's unfair. Duke then explains that due to how desperate The Big Five for bodies to escape from the Virtual World they will do anything to win even if it means blending the rules in process. The Big Five then call all five of their deck masters to the field; Leichter's Jinzo, Gansley's Deepsea Warrior, Crump's Nightmare Penguin, Johnson's Judge Man and Nezbitt's Robotic Knight. With all five of The Big Five's deck master sacrificed the requirements of Dragon Revival Ritual are met, so Leichter is able to summon the Five-Headed Dragon from his hand. As soon as its summoned Yami Yugi remembers that he and Joey faced the monster before last time they unaccounted The Big Five, before they were tapped in the Virtual World and lost their bodies as a result.Yu-Gi-Oh! episode 45: "Legendary Heroes, Part 3" Joey then remembers how last time the monster destroyed him and his Red-Eyes Black Dragon and states that he hopes this time around he fairs better. Joey is relieved to hear from Yami Yugi that Five-Headed Dragon is forbidden to attack on the turn its summoned, giving them time to find a way to destroy it. However, Leichter then confirms that although it can't attack on the turn its summoned it destroyed all Monster, Magic and Trap Cards on the opponent's field as soon as its summoned (which is probably the reason why its forbidden to attack on the turn its summoned, otherwise it wouldn't be fair on the opponent). With Joey's Jinzo now destroyed, The Big Five can now play Trap Cards, but then, so can Joey, since his Jinzo and The Big Five's Jinzo are now both in the graveyard. Joey tells Leichter that it matters not that his and Yami Yugi's monsters have been destroyed as they have plenty more in their decks of which can be used to destroy Five-Headed Dragon. Leichter the warns his opponents that Five-Headed Dragon can not be destroyed by monsters of Attributes of Fire, Water, Earth Wind or Darkness, leaving only one type of monster; creatures of Light, which somewhat seems unfair, as Light monsters are the rarest in the game out of all the attributes; meaning the chances of Yami Yugi and Joey being able to draw or summon one is fairly slim and therefore their chances of saving Tristan are just as slim. Despite aware of the slim chances Joey and Yami Yugi has, Leichter lays a face down just in case they manage to destroy Five-Headed Dragon. With no monsters left on the field or in his hand, Joey is unsure what to do as The Big Five's dragon seems nearly unbeatable, due to its high attack power of 5000 and unique ability to avoid attacks from all attributes but one. Joey draws and unfortunately doesn't get a monster like he was hoping for and instead a trap card (Silver Dollar). With no monsters in his hand or on the field, Joey is left with no choice but to move his Deck Master, Flame Swordsman to the field and playing three cards face down, believing that although moving his deck master to the field is risky (as he will automatically lose the duel should it be destroyed) his deck master will come through for him like it did in his duel with Johnson. Yami Yugi takes his next turn and draws Magical Hats, which he believes he may need later for protection. With no monsters in his hand or on his field either, he also reluctantly moves his deck master, Dark Magician to the field, with faith that it as well and his team mate, Joey will come through for him. Joey tells Yami Yugi that he has his back. Leichter asks Yami Yugi how he plans on defeating Five-Headed Dragon, Yami Yugi states that he plans on using the same tactics as he did last time to defeat it. The Big Five are confused as last time Yami Yugi used the fusion monster, Master of Dragon Solider - a combination of Yami Yugi's Black Luster Soldier and Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon - and point out to Yami Yugi that he cannot use the same method, as he does not have the cards required to summon it. Yami Yugi then states that he plans on summoning a different monster that is just as powerful and strong enough to beat The Big Five's dragon. He activates Polymerization, allowing him to fuse his deck master, Dark Magician with Joey's, Flame Swordsman to summon Dark Flare Knight which Yami Yugi then claims will lead him and Joey to victory (since Yami Yugi fused his deck master with Joey's; Dark Flare Knight is now their new deck master). Leichter points out the contradiction in Yami Yugi's claim; reminding him that Five-Headed Dragon can only be destroyed by a monster whose attribute is of Light, and since Dark Flare Knight is a creature of Darkness it can't destroy the dragon, plus, with only 2200 attack points, Dark Flare Knight is too weak to inflict damage to The Big Five's life points by attacking Five-Headed Dragon (although the dragon is indestructible to all attributes a part from Light, if it is attacked by a monster of an attribute its immune to the card holder still loses life points regardless, if the opposing monster is stronger); therefore by attacking Dark Flare Knight would only just end up being destroyed and would in turn wipe out the rest of Joey and Yami Yugi's life points and even if they still have some life points left after the battle damage, they would still automatically lose regardless as Dark Flare Knight is their deck master. Joey is confused, thinking that Yami Yugi must be aware that he summoned a monster weaker than Five-Headed Dragon and with an attribute that its immune to. Feeling worried, he wonders if and hopes that Yami Yugi knows what he is doing. Regardless of its attribute and lower attack level, Yami Yugi orders Dark Flare Knight to attack Five-Headed Dragon. Leichter doesn't even question Yami Yugi's reasoning for attacking with a monster weaker than Five-Headed Dragon and of an attribute its immune to and just orders Five-Headed Dragon to strike back. Dark Flare Knight is then destroyed by Five-Headed Dragon but Yami Yugi and Joey's life points remain the same and untouched and they are still standing despite their deck master was just destroyed which confuses Leichter. Yami Yugi then confirms Dark Flare Knight's special abilities; when its destroyed the card holder does not take damage and Mirage Knight is summoned in its place (As Dark Flare Knight attacked on the turn it was summoned, it must also have a third special ability; to attack on the turn it is summoned, ignoring the fusion monster regulations which state that fusion monsters cannot attack on the turn they are summoned). After losing, The Big Five again try to steal everyone's bodies by force. Noah interrupts and takes the Five to his headquarters. Due to their repeated failures and rule-breaking, Noah imprisons each of them in an isolated part of his Virtual World (in the Japanese version he deletes them). The Five are never seen again. Tristan is devastated because he thinks he will never get his body back. Deck Masters * 'Yami Yugi: "Dark Magician", "Dark Flare Knight", "Mirage Knight" and "Dark Magician Knight" * '''Joey Wheeler: "Flame Swordsman" * The Big Five: "Deepsea Warrior", "Nightmare Penguin", "Judge Man", "Robotic Knight", "Jinzo", "Five-Headed Dragon" and "Berserk Dragon" Featured Duel: Yami Yugi + Joey Wheeler VS. The Big Five, Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 2000 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) in Attack Position. Joey has 300 Life Points remaining and controls "Jinzo" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. The Big Five have 1200 Life Points remaining and control "Altar of Mist". Turn 19: The Big Five (Leichter) On Leichter's Standby Phase, the effect of "Altar of Mist" activates, letting Leichter add "Dragon Revival Ritual" from his Deck to his hand by sending "Altar of Mist" to the Graveyard. Leichter's hand contains "Five-Headed Dragon", "Dragon Revival Ritual", and "A Deal with Dark Ruler". Leichter then activates "Dragon Revival Ritual" to Tribute all of the Big Five's Deck Masters and Ritual Summon "Five-Headed Dragon" (5000/5000) in Attack Position and make it the Big Five's new Deck Master. Since "Five-Headed Dragon" was Ritual Summoned, its first effect activates, destroying all cards on Yami Yugi and Joey's side of the field. Leichter explains that due to the last two effects of "Five-Headed Dragon", it can't attack on the turn it's Ritual Summoned and it cannot be destroyed in battle by any monsters except LIGHT monsters. Leichter then Sets a card. Turn 20: Joey Wheeler Joey draws "Silver Dollar". He then Sets three cards and moves his Deck Master, "Flame Swordsman", to the field in Attack Position (800/1600). Turn 21: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Magical Hats". He then moves his Deck Master, "Dark Magician", to the field in Attack Position (2500/2100). Yami Yugi then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Dark Magician" with "Flame Swordsman" and Fusion Summon "Dark Flare Knight" (2200/800) in Attack Position and make it Yami Yugi and Joey's new Deck Master. "Dark Flare Knight" attacks "Five-Headed Dragon". "Five-Headed Dragon" destroys "Dark Flare Knight", but due to the latter's first effect, all Battle Damage that Yami Yugi would have taken is nullified. Since "Dark Flare Knight" was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, allowing Yami Yugi and Joey to Special Summon "Mirage Knight" (2800/2000) in Attack Position and make it the new Deck Master for both Yami Yugi and Joey. "Mirage Knight" attacks "Five-Headed Dragon". Due to the effect of "Mirage Knight", it gains ATK equal to that of the opposing monster ("Mirage Knight": 2800 → 7800/2000) during damage calculation only. "Mirage Knight" destroys "Five-Headed Dragon". Since a Level 8 or above monster was destroyed in battle, Leichter activates his face-down "A Deal with Dark Ruler" to pay half his Life Points (The Big Five 1200 → 600) and negate the Battle Damage he would take as well as Special Summon "Berserk Dragon" (3500/0) in Attack Position. "Berserk Dragon" then becomes Leichter's new Deck Master. After damage calculation, the effect of "Mirage Knight" expires ("Mirage Knight": 7800 → 2800/2000). At the end of the Battle Phase, the last effect of "Mirage Knight" activates, removing itself from play and Special Summoning "Flame Swordsman" (800/1600) and "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from Yami Yugi and Joey's Graveyard in Attack Position while the two summoned monsters become Joey and Yami Yugi's Deck Masters again. Yami Yugi then activates "Magical Hats" to hide "Dark Magician" within one of four hats. He then activates the Deck Master Ability of "Dark Magician" to pay 1000 Life Points (Yugi 2000 → 1000) and copy the effect of "Magical Hats", allowing Yami Yugi to hide Joey's "Flame Swordsman" within one of four hats. Turn 22: The Big Five (Leichter) Leichter draws "Spring of Rebirth". "Berserk Dragon" attacks every "Hat" on Yami Yugi's side of the field via its own effect. The three empty hats are destroyed. "Berserk Dragon" then attacks the hat that "Dark Magician" is under, but Joey orders "Flame Swordsman" to intercept the attack. Joey then activates his face-down "Silver Dollar" to prevent "Flame Swordsman" from being destroyed and nullify the Battle Damage he would take. At the End Phase, "Berserk Dragon" loses 500 ATK due to its second effect ("Berserk Dragon": 3500 → 3000/0). Turn 23: Joey Wheeler Joey draws. He then activates his face-down "Knight's Title" to Tribute "Dark Magician", Special Summon "Dark Magician Knight" (2500/2100) in Attack Position and, make it Yami Yugi's new Deck Master. Joey then activates "Flame Swordsman's" Deck Master's ability to decrease its ATK by 700 ("Flame Swordsman": 800 → 100/1600) and increase the ATK of "Dark Magician Knight" by the same amount ("Dark Magician Knight": 2500 → 3200/2000). Turn 24: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. "Dark Magician Knight" attacks and destroys "Berserk Dragon". Since the Big Five's Deck Master was destroyed, they automatically lose by default. Epilogue * The Big Five are defeated, but they still try to advance on the gang to try to steal their bodies. Noah stops them. For disappointing him again, Noah banishes them to the depths of the Virtual World forever, then goes off to challenge Seto Kaiba himself. Differences in Adaptations * When The Big Five's Deck Masters are sacrificed together, the five pointed star is given more points in the dub than usual. * Once again, Mokuba's eyes while brainwashed glow red in the dub. * In the Japanese version, Noah explains to the Big Five that nothing is real in the virtual world and they can't get flesh. * In the Japanese version, Noah deleted the Big Five, but in the dub, he simply imprisons each of the Big Five in an isolated portion of the Virtual World. Trivia * This is not the first time that a Fusion Monster attacked the turn it was summoned. In episode 107 with Nezbitt's "Perfect Machine King" and Serenity's "St. Joan". This indicates that Battle City Rules may not apply in this arc. * Joey is seen to laying three cards face down, however, he only uses two of them, "Knight's Title" and "Silver Dollar". The third card is Gamble, based on his hand as seen in the previous episode. Why he chooses to set it is never revealed, as its effect could not have been activated. Errors * In the Japanese version, when "Dark Flare Knight" is Summoned, its Defense Points are shown as 2200 instead of 800. * In the Japanese version, Noah reveals that he never had the ability to give the Big Five new bodies and lied to get them to serve him. This conflicts with the fact that Noah later succeeds in stealing Mokuba's body. Although, this could be interpreted as Noah simply lying to them as a way to destroying all their hopes before banishing/deleting them, for the purposes of being cruel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes